Prince of Darkness
by storywriter19
Summary: When harry was young Voldemort tried to kill his little brother, who stole harry's magic making him a squib, the event left him scarred and he was disowned by the potter family, at the age of 11, harry has gained his magic back and will be heading to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, revenge in mind for those who abandoned him. Yaoi harem! Seme harry! super Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me.

"llll"=talking

'llll'=thinking

**Llll=spell**

Chapter 1

A 2 year old Harry James Potter stared at his parents as they discussed about sending him to an orphanage. Albus Dumbledore, the one who suggested the idea, sat across them with Tyler Evans Potter on his lap.

Tyler Evans Potter was the boy-who-lived, the one who protected his big brother and destroyed the dark lord.

Harry James Potter was a squib, at least that's what they thought he was but Harry knew that he was not. Beside the fact that he could feel his magic, deep inside his core, he also had a photographic memory. He remembered the Halloween night one and a half year ago as if it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

Harry couldn't sleep. He felt like something was going to happen tonight. He glanced at Tyler, who was sound asleep.

He felt a flare of magic followed by a scream.

His father's scream. He felt a shiver ride along his spine. But it wasn't a shiver of fear, it was something else. Something that made his stomach tingle and caused him to smile. His father's scream stopped and so did the magic that caused such reaction on him. Just then, Tyler woke up and began to cry. The door to their room opened and their mother entered. She ran to Tyler and scooped him in her arms.

He stared at her as she calmed Tyler down. Then Harry felt the magic from before come closer. He turned towards the open door just in time to see a man enter. He was wearing black robes and a hood was covering his face but he saw a flash of red eyes as the man turned towards their mother.

She was standing in a corner with Tyler hugged tightly in her arms. The man briefly glanced at Harry, who was on the other corner still in his cot, before walking towards Lily.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

The man didn't even falter, he walked until he was in front of Lily then he pointed his wand at her.

"**Crucio."**

He watched as Lily fell to the ground screaming while still holding Tyler. He then heard a gasp from behind him and saw the emerald eyed baby flushed and panting while looking at him. He raised his eyebrow then increased his magic a bit. The baby groaned and his flush increased. He smirked. 'A dark arts sensitive.'

The man lifted the curse when Lily was unconscious from the pain. Tyler was crying loudly and the sound was grating on his ears. He pointed his wand at Tyler and said. **"Avada Kedavra."**

A green light made its way towards Tyler but before the curse reached him a brown shield appeared. The shield flickered but strengthened when the shield began to turn emerald.

Then there was a loud scream. The man turned towards the other baby to see his magic being sucked by the shield. He was enraged when he realized that the other baby was stealing his elder brother's magic to save himself. He stopped his curse before the shield could take all of the baby's magic. The shield pulsed for a while then burst outwards.

The man was burned instantly, leaving only ashes, as he was closest to the shield. Part of the house was destroyed. Harry was farthest from the shield but he still got burned. His right side, which was facing the shield, got burned. His face, his arms, his torso, his legs, all of his right side was burned. He fell unconscious because he could not take the pain.

Lily, James and Tyler were all unharmed because they were on the other side of the shield.

**(End flashback)**

Harry knew that his parents and others were disgusted by his body. So it was not a surprise that they were finally sending him away. But it still hurt to know, that even his parents didn't love him and all because of the right side of his body. His left side was normal. His left side's skin was pale compared to his burned skin. His emerald eye sparkled every now and then where as his right eye was remained closed.

He hated his brother. His brother stole his magic to save himself. He turned Harry into a squib. But it would not be for long. He could feel his remaining magic multiplying itself to fill the large space where his magic used to be. Soon he would be strong magically. He would gain all of his lost magic. And the first thing he would do was kill his brother, then Albus Dumbledore then his parents.

The left side of his lips stretched into a smile then he headed towards his room to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me.

"llll"=talking

'_llll'=thinking_

**Llll=spell**

Chapter 2

It had been 8 years since he had been dumped in 'Heaven'. An orphanage that was just on the outskirts of little Hangleton. His parents had put sleeping potion on his food and dumped him on the doorstep at the middle of the night. The bag he had packed had been left behind but thankfully, he had kept some galleons in his pocket. They had chosen little Hangleton because it was as far from Potter manor as it could get without leaving England.

The orphanage may have been called 'haven' but it was hell for him. He was bullied because of his disfigurement. His returning magic may have healed his body but it wasn't a lot. His magic needed to be saved therefore only a tiny fraction was used for healing. His face was the first to start healing. Now only a bit of his cheek was left to heal. But his right eye was affected. The whites in the eye had turned red but fortunately his iris had remained green even though it was a bit dull compared to his left eye.

Tomorrow was his 9th birthday. He couldn't wait for it because his magic would always return faster on his birthdays. And he also knew that the burned part of his face would fully heal. His magic would heal faster on his birthdays but he found out that it was easier to use his magic on Halloween. He could use his magic without making a dent on his magical core. He had discovered these things when he was 5.

Last year, he had remembered a place called Diagon Alley that his parents would take him and his brother to before the attack. So on Halloween, he had left to go search for it.

**(Flashback)**

He stepped out of the orphanage and snapped his fingers, calling a 'knight bus' that he remembered his parents talking about. A red double Decker suddenly appeared in front of him. He stepped onto the bus, gave the driver a galleon and told him to take him to Diagon Alley. He then held on for dear life as the bus whizzed around to its destination.

The bus stopped in front of a place called 'Leaky Cauldron'. At first, he did not recognize the place until he stepped inside. After he stepped inside then he recognized the place. His parents had never entered through the front door but flooed in, like all the wizards that had a floo in their house. He went to the backdoor and stepped outside. He was met with a brick wall that he remembered his parents tapping with a wand to enter.

He wrapped magic in his index finger and tapped the same bricks that he remembered his parents tapping. The wall opened from the middle to reveal an alley way. An alley way filled with people wearing robes and shops with weird names.

He marched straight towards the huge white building that he recognized as Gringotts, the wizards bank. He reached the bank and saw two creatures he recognized as goblins, standing guard on each side of a burnished bronze door. He bowed to each goblin then entered the doors to be faced with another pair of doors, silver this time. He saw words engraved on the doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours._

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

He opened the doors and entered a vast marble hall where about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were also many doors leading off the hall and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Harry made his way towards a goblin that was free. "Excuse me?" he said then waited until the goblin looked at him. "I would like to do an inheritance test, please." The goblin stared at him for a while then asked him his name.

"Harry, just Harry."

The goblin nodded then called out for Griphook. Another goblin came towards them, "Please take Mr. Harry to the Inheritance office." Harry said thank you to the goblin then followed Griphook.

They went to another marble hall then stopped in front of a pair of bronze doors. Griphook knocked at the door then poked his head in when he heard an 'enter'. They then talked in a language Harry didn't understand. After a while, Griphook opened the door for Harry then left. Harry entered through the door and reached a large room. A goblin was sitting in the middle behind a desk.

The goblin gestured Harry to sit on the chair across from him. Then he silently placed a clear parchment and a silver knife in front of him. "Drop a few drops of your blood on the parchment."

Harry took the knife and cut the palm of his unburned hand. After some of his blood was on the parchment, he sent some magic on the cut and it was healed. He then watched as the blood was absorbed by the parchment then words appeared. The goblin took the parchment, looked it over then handed it to Harry. Harry took it then began to read.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Currently 'Harry' because of being disowned.**_

_**Father: James Charlus Potter**_

_**Mother: Lily Mary Potter nee Evans**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Heir of Potter currently younger brother Tyler Evans Potter**_

_**Heir of Black**_

_**(Made by Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Heir of Gryffindor**_

_**(Made by James Charlus Potter's blood)**_

_**Heir of Ravenclaw**_

_**(Made by Lily Mary Potter nee Evan's blood)**_

_**Heir of Slytherin**_

_**(Made by Tom Marvolo Riddle)**_

The rest was all about the galleons, sickles and knuts each family had and also the properties. The goblin told Harry that he was the richest wizard in the wizarding world. Harry didn't really hear what the goblin said, he was still staring at the word _'disowned'_. Then rage ignited inside him. He knew that his parents were disgusted by him but to actually disown him! The hate he felt for his parents grew. The rage inside him tried to engulf him but he controlled it and kept it inside. Now was not the place or time for it.

"I wish to change my name." Harry told the goblin.

"Certainly, what would you like it to be?"

"Hadrian Salazar Black." Harry said. He remembered his godfather. Sirius had been the one, along with Remus Lupin, to take care of him. And the fact that Sirius had made him the heir of Black told him that Sirius still cared about him. He made Salazar as his middle name because it would anger his Gryffindor family.

The goblin nodded then changed Harry's name. He then kept the parchment and took out a bowl that had writings on the rim. He also took out a gold knife that also had writings on its blade. He told Hadrian to drop 5 drops of his blood on the bowl. Hadrian did just that, using the gold knife and watched as the writings on the rim glowed and the blood was absorbed. The glow disappeared and 4 rings appeared on the bowl.

"These are the heir rings of each of the family that you are the heir of. You will get your lord ring when you are of age or when the current lord steps down."

Hadrian took the rings from the bowl and placed it on the fingers of his right hand. The Black ring went to his index finger. It was a silver band with a black gem and a silver threstal engraved inside the gem.

The Gryffindor ring went in his middle finger. The band was gold with a red gem in the center. A picture of a griffin was engraved inside the gem. The Slytherin ring went in his ring finger. It was made of silver with an emerald gem, as bright as Harry's eyes, in the center. It also had a picture engraved inside the gem but it was of a cobra with its hood flared and ready to strike. The Ravenclaw ring went to his pinkie finger. The ring was also made of gold but it had a blue gem in its centre. The picture engraved inside the gem was of an eagle in the mid of taking flight.

The rings resized it selves to fit each of the finger that they were on. Harry then spent 30 minutes telling the goblin that no one was allowed to have access to his vaults except for him and maybe some people in the future. Then his last business in Gringotts was to turn some of the galleons into muggle money.

He then made his way towards a bookstore and spent his time searching for books about wizarding world's history and etiquette. He also bought some potions book since it was the only thing that didn't need any magic to do.

He then left Diagon Alley and entered the streets of London where he spent the rest of the day buying clothes and things he needed.

**(End Flashback)**

Since then he had spent the rest of his days reading the books. He had been so fascinated with the potion books that he had bought more. He had also bought a trunk that had multiple rooms, with the potion's lab being the best.

Potion books written by A Severus Snape, the youngest potion master, were the best. Hadrian had already mastered the potions taught to first year students of Hogwarts. He was now on the middle of second year. He had also mastered the beginner's potions in all of Severus Snape's books.

Hadrian also wanted to be a potion master. He wanted to meet Severus Snape and ask to be his apprentice. He could not wait for his 11th birthday. He could not wait to go to Hogwarts, since that is where Severus was, even if it meant being with Albus Dumbledore and the Potters.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me.

"llll"=talking

'_llll'=thinking_

**Llll=spell**

Chapter 3

Hadrian sat near the window, impatiently waiting for his Hogwart's letter to arrive. He had spent the whole night brewing potions since he couldn't sleep. His body had also completely healed at the stroke of midnight on his birthday and now he was back to his handsome self. He had also had a magic boost.

He quickly sat up, causing his chair to fall backwards, as he saw on owl heading his way. He quickly but carefully took the letter from the owl and smiled brightly as he saw the Hogwart's crest. He opened the letter and read it along with the list of things needed.

He already had all the books so he only had to buy robes, a familiar and anything he wanted. He decided to go tomorrow to Diagon Alley, in the meantime, he sat down to write his reply.

XX

Hadrian made his way towards Madam Malkin's shop, to buy his school robes. He stood next to a blonde boy who was getting fitted.

"Hogwarts, right dear." Madam Malkin said. Hadrian nodded his head then stood straighter as she began to measure him. At the corner of his eye, he noticed the boy looking at him. He turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

The boy blushed lightly then held out his hand. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hadrian shook his hand as he answered, "Hadrian Salazar Black."

"Any relation to Sirius Black?"

"Godfather."

"Godfather? I thought he was the 'Boy-who-lived's' godfather."

"He is."

"What's your relation with the 'boy-who-lived'?"

"Disowned big brother." Hadrian answered nonchalantly.

"I did not know he even had a brother. Where do you live now?"

"Muggle orphanage, on the outskirts of little Hangleton."

"Muggle orphanage! That won't do! I will tell my father about this and oh! There he is now." Hadrian looked at where Draco was looking and saw a tall blonde man carrying a cane.

"Father." Draco said when his father reached them.

"Draco." The man said before turning to look at Hadrian.

"Father, this is Hadrian Salazar Black. Hadrian, this is my father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Draco introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lucius said while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"The pleasures all mine." Hadrian answered and indeed it was, cause the moment his hand touched Lucius's, a pleasant shiver ran through his spine.

"Father, can you believe it! Hadrian lives in a muggle orphanage. A muggle!" Draco said almost hysterically.

"Is that so, Mr. Black?"

"Just Hadrian will do, Mr. Malfoy."

"The same could be said to you, Hadrian." Lucius said with a slight smile.

Hadrian smiled back at him then answered his question "Unfortunately yes, apparently I am a squib who is too disfigured to be worthy of being the 'boy-who-lived's' brother." Hadrian said with a sarcastic tone to boy-who-lived.

"Oh, if you are disfigured then they are downright horrible." A small smile came on Hadrian's face. "Would you like to continue your shopping with us and then maybe have lunch with us and dinner at the manor."

"I would love to." Hadrian said with a bigger smile. "I only have to buy a wand and a familiar. I already have the books so I don't need to buy them."

"That's good. Draco has already bought his books so he also only needs to buy a wand and a familiar."

Just as Lucius finished speaking, the seamstress told them that they were done. Harry then told Madam Malkin that he wanted four black robes, two dress robes also black and six trousers and ten shirts. He then proceeded to tell her the colours he wan wanted them in.

After that, they all made their way towards Ollivanders', Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. the moment Hadrian entered the shop, he felt a shiver go down his spine but this time it wasn't pleasant, it was more of an anticipation.

He looked around the room, seeing nothing but the bright light coming from one of the corners. He didn't remember moving towards it, his senses became numb. Then his senses intensified so suddenly that he almost blacked out.

As he began to gain composure, he felt something in his hand. He looked at it and saw that it was a wand. It was pure black, about 11inches and had cravings of snakes on the handle. He stared at the wand in awe, reveling at the feeling it gave him. He felt like he was invincible, like nothing could ever hurt him, defeat him. He slowly came out of his high and became conscious of the stares he was getting from the two Malfoys and the old man known as Ollivander.

He just raised the wand and showed it to them. "My wand." He said in an obvious tone.

Ollivander walked towards Hadrian, all the while muttering, "Amazing, simply amazing." He then stretched out his hand and tried to hold the wand. But the moment his fingers touched it, he felt a zap of electricity, causing him to quickly withdraw. "This wand is amazing and indeed yours." He then looked at the wand from every angle without touching. "This is not a wand made by me but it is made up of basilisk fang dipped in Dementor's blood and has a piece of Dementor's cloak as a core." He then looked at Hadrian. "It is a very dark wood….. And I think it is perfect for you." He had a slight glint in his eyes which had the elder Malfoy wary but Hadrian just grinned at him.

They then got a wand for Draco, 10 inches, Hawthorn with Unicorn hair as a core, then left the store. They then made their way towards a pet shop that Lucius said sold variety of animals compared to the other pet shop.

'_Janawar'_ was written in red on top of a store. It was in a shaded corner and had little light when they entered. The store was bigger on the inside then it was outside and had multiple rooms. The doors to the rooms had label on them, stating which animals were inside.

This time also, Hadrian felt a shiver go down his back. It was followed by a tingling sensation at the back of his mind. As he walked further inside, the sensation changed into a call. As he followed the call, he was vaguely aware of the Malfoys entering a room.

The call led him to the back of the store and a door which was labeled 'Next generation'. He opened the door and saw that it was full of eggs of different patterns and colors. He ignored the other eggs and zoomed in on the egg that was radiating darkness.

It was pure black and when Hadrian touched it, he could feel zigzag patterns on it. He cupped the egg and between his hands and the moment he did he felt a slight suction to his magic and then a second later the zigzag patterns on the egg turned green. Hadrian smiled then bought the egg with him as he exited the room.

He was making his way towards the main room to wait for the Malfoys when he felt another call. He followed the call again and reached a door that was labeled 'birds'. He opened the door and entered. In an instant, he felt himself walking towards the magical section. The call ended there but Hadrian didn't have to guess which bird had called him.

He knew that it was the hawk that was staring straight at him. The hawk was a beautiful black color. So black that it probably couldn't be seen in the dark. In contrast, it had sharp emerald eyes that seemed to glow. The eyes were similar to Hadrian's own eyes.

Hadrian carefully carried the egg in one hand then brought the free hand in front of him. Hadrian didn't have to say anything as the hawk flew from its perch to Hadrian's outstretched arm in an instant.

"Lucifer." Was all Hadrian said as they made their way out of the room and into the main room. The Malfoys were already there along with a white owl that had light patches of brown along its wing.

Hadrian showed the egg and the hawk to them and Lucius pointed towards a large tray in a table at the corner of the room and told him to put them there. He did as told and the total amount for them was floating above them.

Hadrian placed the required money on the tray and watched as it disappeared. They then left the shop and made their way towards the leaky cauldron. They used the fireplace to floo to Malfoy manor.

XX

Hadrian had a good time at Malfoy manor. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had not been there since she had gone to visit a friend, so he had spent his time with Lucius and Draco.

After a while Lucius had gone to his studies to do some work and Draco had dragged him to his room and shown him the things he owned. They had then spent the rest of the day talking about potions and other things. Hadrian had been ecstatic when he found out that Severus Snape was Draco's godfather.

Hadrian had done some subtle questioning and had found out that Lucius and Narcissa's marriage had been arranged and that after Draco had been conceived they had not shared a bed. He had also found out that Narcissa was never at the manor for long, always spending her days with her multiple lovers.

When it was time for Hadrian to leave, Draco had hugged him and Hadrian had felt a pleasant shiver. It was less than the shiver he had felt from Lucius but it was a shiver nonetheless and it got him curious. But he decided to satisfy his curiosity later when he was on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me.

"llll"=talking

'_llll'=thinking_

**Llll=spell**

Chapter 4

Hadrian used the knight bus to go to King's cross station. He was on his way to the barrier between platform nine and ten when a group of red-haired people passed by him. They were talking so loudly that a frown came upon Hadrian's face. They were being very obvious, talking loudly about muggles and platform nine and three-quarters.

Hadrian noticed that there were two red-haired boys who were quite a distance from the family and were scowling at them. Hadrian made his way towards them and saw that they were twins.

"A little obvious, aren't they?" Hadrian said when he reached them.

The twins turned towards him and stared for a while then simultaneously grinned. "Yeah, can't believe-"one twin said.

"We are related to them." Ended the other twin.

Hadrian grinned at them then held out his hand. "Hadrian Salazar Black. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Fred Weasley." One twin introduced while shaking his head.

"George Weasley." Said the other twin while also shaking his hand after Fred had let go.

"Glad to have made your acquaintance." They then said together while doing an exaggerated bow.

Hadrian chuckled then they crossed the barrier together. A scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people was the first thing they saw. A sign overhead said 'Hogwarts Express, 11'o clock.' The ticket box behind them had disappeared and instead a wrought-iron archway was there, with the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters' on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Hadrian was thankful that he had sent Lucifer ahead of them.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Hadrian made his way down the platform in search of an empty seat. The twins following behind him.

As Hadrian walked, the crowd unconsciously shifted to clear his path. He found an empty compartment near the end of the train and entered it, the twins shutting the door behind them as they too entered. Hadrian took out his shrunk trunk from his pocket and tapped the front with his finger to enlarge it. It was wandless magic but to the twins, it looked like just one of those trunks with multiple features on it. Just as the twins were about to sit, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

The twins sighed then answered their mother. With a smile towards Hadrian and a promise to come back, they hopped off the train.

Hadrian sat down next to the window where he could watch the Weasley family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum-geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" said one of the twins, Fred Hadrian realized.

"Shut up." Said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Hadrian noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, mother." He said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." Said Fred. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred said with a pout.

"Because he's a Prefect." Said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." George said with a offended look on his face.

"Great idea though, thanks Mum." Fred said with a grin.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up." Said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and looked quite awkward, and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey mom, can we go back? There's someone we promised we would sit with them." George said. The twins had impatient looks on their face now and were inching towards the train.

"Okay, but take Ro-" Before their mother could finish speaking, the twins had already left. "I wonder who it is that they are so impatient to get to."

Hadrian leant back in his seat just as the twins opened the door.

"Sorry about that, mom just wanted to say farewell." George said with a smile.

Hadrian nodded and smiled back. George then took the seat in front of Hadrian while Fred sat next to and quite close to Hadrian.

Hadrian didn't say anything about the closeness and they spent the time talking about useless things. Just as the train began to move, their compartment door opened and the youngest male Weasley came in, huffing and dragging his trunk behind him.

"Here you are! I have searched the whole train looking for you guys." Ron said, looking at the twins. He then noticed Hadrian. "Hi, my name is Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

Hadrian stared at the rude boy then he stared at the hand that was extended towards him for a handshake. He shook his hand for only a second before pulling back. "Hadrian Black."

Ron nodded then sat on the seat next to George. George looked at Hadrian and when he nodded, he stood up, made his way to Hadrian and sat next to him, also quite close. The three then proceeded to ignore Ron and his futile attempts at conversation.

Hadrian looked out the window, the train had carried them out of London and was now speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Hadrian stood up and went up into the corridor. He bought a pack of Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans, 4 chocolate frogs and a packet of blood pops. He paid the woman then went back to his compartment. He gave one chocolate frog to the youngest Weasley then sat between the twins and gave each a chocolate frog and the pack of Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans while he sucked on a blood pop. For some reason, he liked the metallic taste of blood.

Fred unwrapped his chocolate frog and picked up the card. He looked at it and pouted, "I got Dumbledore again. This is the 20th time I got him. I swear his card is chasing me."

Hadrian held out his hand and Fred gave him the card. Hadrian looked at the card which showed a man's face. The man wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. He turned the card and read:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern_

_Times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for _

_His defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,_

_For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's_

_blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys_

_Chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Hadrian turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore was still there, smiling at him. He smiled back then took out his wand and set the card on fire. He continued smiling as the Dumbledore in the picture gave a silent scream.

The twins saw what Hadrian did but didn't say anything, just continued eating Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans. Ron thankfully had not been looking, busy chasing his chocolate frog.

After Dumbledore's card had been turned to ash, Hadrian gave his chocolate frog to Fred and went back to watching the window. The countryside flying past the window had become wilder. Where the neat fields had been, now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a girl along with a round faced boy entered, though the round faced boy heisted before entering.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The girl said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

Hadrian took out his wand again and flicked it, doing a silent _accio_. A toad came flying through the open compartment door and landed on the round faced boy, Neville's, shoulder. Neville picked it up and hugged it, thanking Hadrian multiple times.

The girl stared at Hadrian and his wand.

"How did you do that?!" she demanded. "I have read a lot of books and they all say that only an experienced and powerful wizard/witch can do a non-verbal spell. You are neither experienced nor powerful, you are just a boy! How did you do that?"

Hadrian finally looked at them, he had been looking out the window the whole time. He could see that his right eye scared the girl a bit but Neville only looked at him curiously.

"Why should I answer you? You, who barged in without knocking, spoke without introducing and being extremely rude while at it."

The girl flushed red in embarrassment then spoke in a small voice, "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

Neville gave a smile and a small bow of his head. Hadrian smiled back at him. He then looked at the girl, Hermione, again.

"I am Hadrian Black, this is Fred Weasley and George Weasley." He pointed at each of the twins as he said their names. A flicker of surprise passed through the twins' face and only Hadrian noticed.

"We better go. Neville already found his toad so we are going back to our compartment." Hermione said as they started to exit.

"Can I come with you? I am Ron Weasley by the way." Ron followed the two.

Hadrian relaxed as they left. Hadrian then looked at the twins. "What was the surprise about, when I introduced you guys?"

The twins shared a glance then both looked Hadrian. "We were just surprised because you introduced us correctly."

"Of course. It's not really hard to differentiate between you two. Fred is a bit childish while George is a bit on the serious side."

The twins looked at each other in surprise. "Never knew that." said George.

"Me neither." Fred Said.

"But I guess it is the truth." They said together and smiled widely at Hadrian.

They spent the rest of the time just talking about Hogwarts. Hadrian looked outside the window just as the train began to slow down. He could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky.

Hadrian put his robes on top of his clothes, leaving it open so it showed his white shirt and black jeans. He was more comfortable in muggle clothes than the clothes of wizards.

After Hadrian sat down, a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hadrian and the twins stayed in their compartment even when the train stopped. They could hear people pushing their way towards the door and out on to the platform. As the sound of the people began to lessen then only did Hadrian and the twins exited their compartment and onto the platform.

Hadrian saw a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students and heard a voice saying, "First-years! First-years over here!"

Hadrian said goodbye to the twins then made his way towards the light. As he went nearer, he could see that the voice belonged to a giant of a man, whose face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles because of the light.

"Come on, follow me- any more first-years? Mind your step now! First-years follow me!"

They followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. The students were slipping and stumbling while Hadrian walked confidently. The 'every surface boots' he was wearing kept him either slipping or stumbling. It was also very dark on either side of them making them think that there must be thick tree there.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec." the man called over his shoulder, "Just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!", as the narrow path had suddenly opened on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, with its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hadrian got on a boat and was joined shortly by Draco and two boys who looked like bodyguards.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself, "Right then-FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Hadrian and Draco made short talk after the two boys were introduced as Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone else was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after the lamp that the man was carrying, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowed around the huge, oak front door. The man raised gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door after making sure that everyone was there.

**A/N: I am currently busy with my 'O' Levels so the update will have to wait. **


End file.
